


Where My Heart Will Take Me

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Expectations, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: This was nothing like how Trip Tucker had imagined his wedding day...





	Where My Heart Will Take Me

This was nothing like how Trip Tucker had imagined his wedding day.

For starters, he’d always assumed he would be getting hitched to a beautiful bride, not an - admittedly gorgeous - groom.

But that was trivial compared to everything else.

They weren’t in Florida for one thing. Nor even on Earth. Instead they were stood, almost crammed together, in a cargo ship that had definitely seen better days.

And there was no member of either family present.

While he wouldn’t have been surprised to have no representation from his fiancé’s family, Trip had always expected to see a large contingent of Tuckers on his big day.

But he could accept that – being so far out in deep space and all. What he found harder to reconcile was the lack of friends present.

Since first meeting Jonathan Archer he’d known he was best man material if ever there was. They’d even spoken of things that would be recalled in the traditional embarrassing speech.

So it hurt that the man had not supported his decision to tie the knot.

Trip glanced sideways at his soon-to-be husband and was met with a loving, vulnerable look few people would see from this man.

With a smile, he reached across and clasped his hand.

It may not be what he imagined, but it was everything he’d ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short, and I almost feel like it should be part of a longer fic, but I felt like sharing it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For Better Or Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697262) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
